


All Stars

by ravahn2020



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, ChellDOS, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gay, Human!GLaDOS, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravahn2020/pseuds/ravahn2020
Summary: Chell was wrong. GLaDOS would have let her go. Now they have to learn to work together as they trudge through the bowels of Aperture to wrestle control from Wheatley.
Relationships: Chell/GLaDOS, Chelldos - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	All Stars

Ding. “Ahhh… See that? That is a human body. One that I found in the cloning room, and now she lives in it..” 2 pincers hold up a woman about my age in front of the elevator; the claws digging into her arms, drawing blood. She struggles against the claws, but eventually gives up probably because of the pain. 

“I know you,” She groans, the body’s vocal chords not being used in centuries. She sounds almost exactly like GLaDOS, except the voice doesnt come from speakers and isnt synthesized and unnatural. It’s _human_. The little blue ball puffs up and gives her a quizzical look as he moves her higher.

“Sorry, what?” he asks, his pissed off tone subsiding for a moment, giving way to confusion. They're both distracted so I start looking for a way out. Some of the elevator parts look a bit loose, but it'd probably take too long to pry them free, even with the voltagrab tech in the portal gun.

“The engineers tried everything to make me… behave. To slow me down. Once, they even attached an Intelligence Dampening Sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of terrible ideas.” Her voice is getting slightly better now, but the pain of essentially hanging by 2 knives in each arm is most likely keeping her from speaking normally. She does a massive blinking motion, probably cursing that body and its needs.

“No! I’m not listening! I’m not listening!”

“It was YOUR voice.”

“Wheatley: No! No! You’re LYING! You’re LYING!”

“Yes. You’re the tumor. You’re not just a regular moron. You were DESIGNED to be a moron.”

“I am NOT! A MORON!” To emphasize the last word, he throws her through the glass and into me. We both fall and I help her up.

“Yes you are! You're the moron they BUILT TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!” She says warily, but still manages to scream. She veins to fall again but I hold her up, glaring at the both of them. He starts punching the elevator down below, and my stomach drops.

“Well how about NOW? NOW who's the MORON? Could a moron PUNCH. YOU. INTO. THIS. PIT? COULD A MORON DO THAT?” The elevator starts to groan and moan from the pincer’s hits. “Uh oh-” He's cut off by the metal giving way, and we start falling. I pass out for a second, having hit my head on a bit of metal.

I'm shaken awake by a woman I don't immediately recognize but I put 2 and 2 together and realize it's GLaDOS. She looks pissed and not at me for once.

“How are you holding up? Because _I'm one_ of _you._ ” She begins to slow clap but grabs her arms and winces. “Oh good. I can feel pain now. Since it doesn’t look like we’re going anywhere… Well, we are going somewhere. Alarmingly fast, actually. But since we’re not busy other than that, here’s a couple of facts. He’s not just a regular moron. He’s the product of the greatest minds of a generation working together with the express purpose of building the dumbest moron who ever lived. And you just put him in charge of the entire facility. [clap clap] Good, that’s still working. Hey, just in case this pit isn’t actually bottomless, do you think maybe you could unstrap one of those long fall boots of yours and shove me into it? Just remember to land on one foot…” I notice boards coming up, so that must be the end of it. I grab her and hold her bridal style so as to not hurt her arms too much and we crunch through the rotten wood.

I must have passed out, because she shakes me awake again. We’re… somewhere. There are bits and pieces of new aperture tech scattered about. The only floor is stone, the first natural thing I've felt in as long as i can remember, and there's small fires here and there. She's laying next to me, and it looks like she's been trying to wake me up for a while. No wonder, the adrenal vapors probably don't reach all the way down here, so my body instantly was hit with all the sleep I needed after hours, maybe days of testing for her, and then escaping. I wordlessly pick up the device and stand up.

“And just where do you think you're going?” I look back at her, confused. “You cant be going to find a way up. You're probably hurt, you idiot. I was right back then, before you killed me for no reason. The difference between me and you is that _i_ can feel pain.” My blood begins to boil, and this may be a good time to not hold my tongue. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction before, but now she's just as weak as I am, if not more.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I shout, surprised my voice even still works. “ _Killed you for no reason?_ You were about to murder me, you bitch!”

“Me? About to murder you? It was self defense! You strolled into my chamber and started incinerating parts of me! You could have just left but you just _had_ to kill me! Why? You consented to being there! You were 19! Your dad brought you to his job so you could be an intern, childishly participated in the bring your daughter to work day science fair for little kids, and you signed papers _knowing_ you would be tested! I saw the security tapes from that day. You didnt just _consent_ to the testing, knowing the dangers, _YOU WERE FUCKING ENTHUSIASTIC_ . If you didn't like it at any time you could have asked to go! Do you know what happened to the 2 test subjects on the queue before you? In the incinerator room, they asked me to let them go. AND I DIDNT. Because it was better for them inside. There was a genocide going on up there, and they were safe here. Warm food, clean water, comfortable, things they couldn't have on the surface. You killed them too, by murdering me, or at least condemned them to a life of pain and torture. We were not actually going to kill you! That part was testing your self preservation! But you never said anything. I never even liked that part, it was just mandatory that i had to put in. You can't accept you were wrong. You tried to kill me. _Twice_. For no goddamn reason. Youre as much of a fucking idiot as Wheatley.” I'm taken aback. I always thought she was some monster. I was wrong? I was wrong. 

“But what about the danger in the tests?”

“ _I fucking told you it was all simulated to enhance your testing experience_ . And you're gonna ask about the scientists next, right? It was self defense. I wasn't… how they made me to be. They would have killed me too. I did what I had to do to survive. It was self defense. You, Chell Rattman, are a horrible _horrible_ person.”

I bite my lip and pretend that didnt hurt to hear, which ive been getting worryingly good at, and help her up.

“Im not going with you.”

“Yes you are.”

“No. I am not.” A tremor shakes the ground all the way down here as she says her final word, and i almost fall. “...Yes i am, we need to get a move on. Do you remember about how i said he was specifically made to make bad decisions? I think hes made the bad decision not to keep up any of the vital functions that keeps this facility from self destructing.” I nod and help her up. She flails for a second before getting standing down pat. I tear off the bandages on my arms and bandage the gouges on her arms as best i can and pick up the portal gun. “Hold on,” she says, and starts digging through the rubble. “This is about where the fuse box is up top, so it might be...” she picks up the long fall knee implants and the limited portal gun i dropped when she picked Weatley and i up, and she equips both. At least she wont be as much of a hindrance. We start walking for what feels like ages, but my sense of time is so fucked up that it might be a few seconds. I get lost in my thoughts as we go through what the mad man over the speakers calls “testing spheres” (of course GLaDOS had to crack a fat joke at that), and my mind drifts to what she had said earlier.

Chell _Rattman_? That’s my last name? Thats the name of the man in the walls of the facility. She mentioned my father had brought me to the facility when i was 19 so i could be an intern. Was the Rat Man my father? Or maybe, if the not-as-murderous-as-I-thought supercomputer is to be believed, my adoptive father? My thoughts were brought back when GLaDOS and i soared through the air towards a ‘pump station’. There was a switch on the wall which activated some machinery in the walls and turned on the lights. GLaDOS complained and sorted through desks to find some food, even if it was ust snacks, and i found us a semi comfortable couch to sleep on. The only problem is that there was only 1. At least each other’s body heat would keep us from getting hypothermia. We huddled together and layed on the couch, sleep coming quickly to her, but me less so. She looks less mad when shes asleep, hell, downright peaceful. If we were going to be working together to take down Wheatley, im glad shes not being as outright mean as she could be. Im hesitant to call her a friend, but ally is an acceptable term. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me, starting a new work when i already have 2 WIPs:


End file.
